


How It Began

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Rest Of Us Just Live Here - Patrick Ness
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Jared's childhood and how they became friends. And Jared and Nathan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpetation of how Mikey and Jared became friends. How Jared and Nathan started their relationship.

Mikey and Jared are both in school starting their first year of school and are both nervous. Mikey got dropped off by his mom, Alice and Jared got dropped off my his father. Mikey and Jared sit next to each other and they get along with each other. They played in the playground during recess racing each other around the jungle gym till they both got tired out. Mikey and Jared have been friends ever since then. 

When he and Jared were both seven years old; Jared told Mikey his real name, "Mercury" and that he's part God specifically cats as cats worship him. Mikey told Jared accepted that easily and he's not a judgmental kid. Jared hugged Mikey tight almost crushing him. 

When they were almost teenagers, Jared came out to Mikey about liking guys. After talking to him about it, Jared was reassured that his best friend will always be supportive. Mikey learned about Jared's ability to heal scraps and bruises and scars. He and Jared had Jared's dad, Mr. Shurin for geography during junior high. He went to Jared's barmiztah party and they had a blast. 

At the age of fourteen when they started high school, Mikey and Jared hooked up a few times. Mikey and Jared made out with each other however, this never wrecked their solid and strong friendship. He and Jared befriended a girl named Henna, who became one of their closest friends during high school. Jared joined the football team and became the school's linebacker. Mikey and his friends were worried about the "Indie Kids" blowing up the school because they're the Chosen Ones.

Mikey realized that he suffers from OCD and anxiety issues after a troubled day during class one day. Mikey told Jared and Henna about it. Jared used to hate seeing Mikey suffer from his OCD and anxiety as it was tearing his own heart out and stomping it. Jared always would get Mikey out of his loops. Mikey would count and do things repeatedly and it ached at Jared to see his best friend go through it. 

He and Jared both got jobs as waiters at Grillers during their sophomore year to get money for cars as they both got their license during the same time. They practiced during together till they got it. 

He and Jared along with his sister, Mel and Henna, who are also best friends with each other became a tight-knit group during their final year of high school. He and Jared will remain best friends through college and hopefully beyond that. 

 

Jared thought Nathan was good looking when he walked into class late as he and Mikey were at their desks. When Nathan starting hanging out with their group, Jared was pleased. Nathan would be stealing glances at Jared which made him smile. 

He and Nathan met up during the weekend evening to talk. But instead they ended up kissing each other while in his car. Jared suggests they go on a date just to talk. Nathan agrees. Later during the night, Jared took Nathan home.

On Sunday, Jared and Nathan meet up at Grillers and they talked all night about their parents, school and stuff they love while eating steaks and French fries. They have a great time together and they decide to have another date just like this as Nathan was still nervous about liking guys which Jared understood. 

Jared comforted Nathan when he had an argument with his mother. Nathan was in the Field cooling off from the argument and then went to his house. Nathan told Jared what happened as Jared listened attentively. He was able to cheer him up and they made out on his bed. 

Mel and Henna realized that he and Nathan were starting to become a couple. Mikey was convinced that Nathan liked Henna and was jealous. When Mikey found out that he and Nathan were together during their Senior Prom he was hurt. 

Jared was upset for not telling Mikey about him and Nathan. He wanted to but he didn't know how. Jared took care of Nathan, who got drunk and fell asleep on the bed snoring lightly. He watched Nathan sleep and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Nathan woke up with a hangover to Jared's humor. 

Jared and Mike's argument over the article about Mel that his dad's campaign team put up almost ended their friendship. Nathan reassured him that he and Mikey would make up. They didn't speak to each other till graduation. 

Jared and Mikey reconciled which made their friends happy. He and Nathan became an official couple. He and Nathan went to the movies, played football and teased each other affectionately. Nathan would be going to the same college as him. He's in love with him and he hopes to find a way to be with him forever since he agreed to ascend as a God. But he'll be happy with Nathan for the summer and college along with Mikey, Henna and Mel.


End file.
